beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Balor AO170ECS
Forsaken Balor AO170ECS is a left or right spinning balance type beyblade, and the second non Zero-G beyblade to not be based off a constellation (the first being Divine Chimera TR145FB). It does not have an owner. Face Bolt: Balor The face bolt depicts a four eyed demon holding a jagged sword. It is translucent red in color. Energy Ring: Balor The energy ring is orange in color and is very similar to Fireblaze. It has two designs near the center of the energy ring, one being very jagged like a sword and the other being smooth and wavy like a whip. It has good centrifugal force due to most of its weight being on the outside. Attack: 3 -Defense: 2 -Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Forsaken This fusion wheel has two parts: a PC Frame and a Core. The core is red and made completely out of rubber, and is similar to Fang's core, but the protrusions are wider and take up half of the fusion wheel. The PC Frame is black, and made completely out of metal, and is similar to Fang's PC frame, but the protrusions are thinner and take up the other half of the bey. The fusion wheel can be configured into five modes: Attack, Defense, Stamina, L-Absorb, and R-Absorb. In Attack mode, the metal protrusions rest on top of the rubber protrusions, and the beyblade is similar to Variares' Attack mode. In Defense mode, the metal protrusions rest beside the rubber ones, and the fusion wheel is a full circle shape and is similar to Fusion/Firefuse. In Stamina mode, the PC frame is flipped upside down and is free spinning. This allows it to avoid some attacks. In L-Absorb mode, the metal protrusions rest to the left of the rubber ones, and allows the beyblade to steal stamina and absorb attacks from right spinning beys using the rubber core. In R-Absorb mode, the metal protrusions rest to the right of the rubber ones, and allows the beyblade to steal stamina and absorb attacks from left spinning beys. The fusion wheel has good centrifugal force, because the metal is all on the outside of the fusion wheel. Attack: 2.5 -Defense: 2.5 -Stamina: 2.5 Spin Track: AO170 Armor Offense 170 is similar to Armor Defense145, but is taller and bulkier, and has spikes, like a smaller version of Tornado Lacerta's spin track. It is a dark, opaque purple in color. Attack: 1 -Defense: 2 -Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: ECS Eternal Coating Sharp is similar to Coating Sharp, but the spike in the middle is free spinning, and maximizes and stores stamina, and is a dark, opaque purple in color. The rubber surrounding it is the same color as the Core, and is used for quick movement. Attack: 3 -Defense: 1 -Stamina: 3.5 Special Moves: Vorpal Strike: The beyblade moves quickly in and attacks with a boost of power, and then moves quickly out. Firestorm: The beyblade creates a vortex of fire. Flaming Body: The beyblade deals extra damage to everything it touches. Lifedrinker: The beyblade steals nearly all of an opponents remaining stamina. Death Throes: The beyblade uses all it's remaining power in a self destructive blast to deal massive damage to all it's opponents.